Terminator:Phoenix
by Willow Lauren G395
Summary: 1yr and three months have passed since Sarah, Pops and Kyle Reese destroyed, Genisys. Now, they spend their time charting the world's un-mapped territories. During one of their adventures, Sarah and Pops discover a mysterious-masked women who happens to know a lot about terminator's and where they came from, as well as forming a close bond with Pops, which could lead to disaster..


**Post Terminator Genisys: ''** _It was over. Skynet was gone. Now one road has become many, though questions remain. We will search for the answer's together. But one thing we know for sure ...the future is not set.''_ **~ Kyle Reese.**

 **Summary:** A year and three months have passed since Sarah, Pops and Kyle Reese destroyed, Genisys. Now, they spend their time charting the world's un-mapped territories. During one of their adventures, Sarah and Pops discover a mysterious-masked women who happens to know a lot about terminator's and where they came from, as well as forming a close bond with Pops. But unknown to the three hero's she hides a very dark secret about her past, that could risk any of their lives. Pops and Sarah then find themselves at the center of a battle to protect...San francisco, from Skynet. Who has returned as a model T-5000, to seek revenge for Genisys' defeat.

 **Cast:** Arnold Schwarzenegger, Emilia Clarke, Elizabeth Olsen, Jai Courtney, J.K Simmon's, Matt Smith, Jason Clarke, Kit Harington,

 **(Young Guardian/Pops :** Brett Azar (CGI) **Young Sarah:** Willia Taylor **) ~ Will come in later...**

* * *

 ** EPILOGUE**

The waves splashed against the hard rocks below the industrial building , and the remain's of what used to be the Cyberdyne Systems building. Which had been destroyed by three fugitives. No one knew their names or why they had done it, Only one and that was an government officer, O'Brien who had witnessed everything since back in 1984. He owed them everything, his life, his badge.

 _But what could I do more to help them?_

The man thought in puzzlement, it had been a year since he had last seen them. And he felt worried for the three, as he stood on the remains of Cyberdyne Systems. But if they needed help or anything, they would have called. It seemed now that O'Brien knew that Pops or whatever his name was, did not want them to be found. So, the old man stopped thinking on the past and looked around himself, at his surroundings as construction worker's took their time cleaning up the ashes left behind from the explosion.

 _Hell they did a fucking good job at destroying the place_

 _O_ 'Brien chuckled to himself, until the sound of a helicopter landing caught his attention.

Hanging onto the helicopters side, along with his father, was Danny Dyson and Miles Dyson. Who had been working on the operating system Genisys for years, until it was suddenly destroyed. And O'Brien had overheard that they were concerned about John who was in the building when it exploded. And he guessed that John had been the machine that was trying to kill them. And they or Pops had to kill him.

Gracefully the helicopter landed, leaving Danny and Miles to see what had happened to all of their work, Danny turned to his father who turned back to him, before they got off the aircraft.

''Damn...'' Danny whispered, his usual cheerful voice now filled with disbelief. As he ran his large hand over his face. And O'Brien could tell the poor man hadn't slept in days with the noticeable bags under his eyes.

Miles Dyson approached his son and sighed heavily. Looking at the shattered pieces of the building he had come to love and spent most his life working on.

"I know, son." Was Miles only reply. As he gazed expressionless at the construction. Before he glanced over at O'Brien making the older man turn to look away.

If he wanted to keep his hero's identities safe. And their location. He has to act causal and avoid both Dysons as much as he could. But it seemed no one was on the poor mans side that morning as Danny approached him.

"Officer O'Brien, is it not?" Danny asked, an attempt of a polite smile on his face, as he held out his hand. "Danny Dyson, you used to be an officer for my fathers building."

O'Brien smiled, giving the young man a handshake before leaning back. His dark brown eyes keeping an eye on anything out of the ordinary. By ordinary he had meant a deadly killing machine. Or worse that Genisys program coming back.

"It's nice to finally meet you young man." O'Brien smiles, fisting his hands into his pockets of his pants as if it were twenty degrees. Which was due to the fact that the poor old man, wanted to leave and never look back.

But he had to stay, he had promised, Sarah, that he would keep an eye on things. After all without Sarah, Pops and Kyle. O'Brien knew that Genisys would have destroyed the world. He never trusted technology after the 1984 incident.

It still gave him nightmares. Like what if Sarah or Kyle never saved him. And once when he was sick he dreamt of a terminator trying to kill him in his sleep. As O'Brien thought over the last year. Miles made his way over and politely greeted the man.

"0fficer, Miles Dyson. I run the head of this program." Miles said. O'Brien shook his offered hand and pretended to look sad that Genisys was gone. But deep down it was a huge relief for him and the fucking world.

"I am a fan of your work." O'Brien lied. He saw both Dysons smile, which made him feel better. "So I-"

"Mr. Dyson!'' All three men looked straight at the male voice who called for them. He had hazel green eyes, black hair, and wore what seemed to be some kind of metal/steel armor around himself.

 _Military? Is this how they dress up these ays? Wearing armor and steel?_ O' Brien thought in deep puzzlement. Until he finally noticed a strange deep red gash on the man's chest. Which looked as if he were burnt. _What the hell?! Now they're burning people?_ O'Brien growled. He hoped no one noticed but the young man who could be no older than 29, walked over to him, looking him up and down.

''Who are you?'' He asked, before looking at Mile's Dyson. ''Is this _man_ bothering you?''

Instantly Danny waved him off. ''It's alright, lieutenant. This is Officer, O'Brien, used to work for my father's company.'' Danny explained. And the man looked back at O'Brien.

''Apologies, I'm Lieutenant Jack Hoaglin.'' Jack bowed respectfully, even though O'Brien knew it was fake he said nothing. ''I'm guessing youi are here to help us. While these two-'' He looked at the Dyson's, who looked back confused. -''Go on a free family vacation...on us.''

Danny smiled instantly, while Miles seemed unsure. _Good at least one of them was smarter to know something is not right._ O'Brien thought to himself.

But all it did was peak Jack's interest. '' , everything will be fine.'' Jack smiled, laying a hand upon his shoulder. Before looking up at the ash white sky. ''I was sent here to help you two's program get back online-'' At that O'Brien instantly stiffened, _no this could not be happening! Has this man finally lost it? ''_ -So, are you with me, well us?''

Miles looked more than eager now, when he heard his program would be online once again.

''Us? Who's us?'' O'Brien almost growled, being almost Sixty-Seven. He was surprised he had patience sometimes. ''And are you sure its okay to make this, Genisys program active again-'' He received a look from Jack as well as the Dysons. -''I mean don't we want to keep the Dyson family safe?''

Jack frowned, before smiling at the Miles Dyson. ''Excuse us-'' He said, before grabbing O'Brien's arm, pulling him and himself away from father and son. Who watched on, before whispering to each other. While Jack took O'Brien to what seemed a secret entrance to a secret bunker, that was hidden in the ashes and remains of the Cyberdyne's systems building. Which made his blood freeze.

''See that, Officer O'Brien?'' He asked, O'Brien nodded. Before Jack opened up the cover. ''want to take a look? He's a beauty.''

Hesitantly O'Brien peered down into the bunker which he now realized was a metal/steel cage. And there inside staring back at him, expressionless but for some reason O'Brien could see fear as well. Was what appeared to be what he had feared over the year. A female women with blond hair, he realized was caked with red stripes, and her normal ocean eyes. Glowed blue as she peered up at the two men.

''Is that-'' O'Brien whispered. Jack smirked, before kicking at the cage just as O'Brien made a move to crouch down and get a better look. ''what did you bloody do that for?''

Jack glared down at the women, that O'Brien knew was a machine. Do to her glowing eyes. And her withstand against the cold.

''This pest or thing has been giving my men nothing but trouble.'' He growled, which earned him growl from the machine/women in the cage who banged against it. But O'Brien noticed she was tied down chains. And the confused him. When he met Pops he did not have a problem getting out of the chains. But it seems Jack knows his stuff. -''And first thing tomorrow morning, we need to take this thing to our boss.''

O'Brien seemed intrigued. ''Boss?''

Jack glared at him. ''Nothing you need to worry about.'' He said, before smiling. ''All you have to do is keep an eye on the cage to make sure no one tries anything. I don't want to lose another catch of the day.''

''Wait a minute...-'' O'Brien said, almost giving his anger away. ''You catch machine's and sell them?''

Jack nodded and looked proud of himself. ''Yes, Sir. I'm the finest machine hunting man alive.'' He gave a wicked smile. ''And besides my boss doesn't take no for an answer. Once you've signed a contract you can never go back.''

O'Brien turned his gaze at the burn on Jack. And he knew it had to be from his boss.

''Jack I-''

''Mr.. Hoaglin!'' Miles exclaimed, walking up to them, while Danny went back to the helicopter. To tell the pilot they were ready to leave and head back to their home. ''I will be seeing you and Offier O'Brien later-'' He politely shook their hands, a smile on his face. ''-And we have a deal. I want Genisys to be running by next, November.''

Jack smirked, and instantly O'Brien wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut. But his wide eyes told everything.

O'Brien knew it was wrong, very wrong, when he watched Miles walk away and back onto the helicopter. As soon as it began to rise, making him and Jack cover their eyes from the ash wind coming at them from the helicopter's routers. Before it vanished from sight, leaving the un-certain Officer pondering if he had just made the right choice on not telling Danny or Miles the truth about everything.

But Jack seemed to notice this and gave him a reasured slap on the back. Which made him give the young man a glare.

''Everything will be fine, old man.'' Jack smiled, as O'Brien shrugged his hand off his shoulder. Before turning to look at everyone who had stopped construction. ''Everyone! Get back to your bloody posts and finish your jobs!-'' he ordered and everyone grumbled. ''That includes you, old man.''

O'Brien glared, but did as he was told and stood at his post, guarding the female machine, who was still banging and crashing against the cage wildly. And the old man felt badly for the machine. Wherever she was going it wasn't good he could tell instantly, just by the fear and terror on her face.

 **2 Hours Later...**

''Let's wait one hour after dawn!'' Jack suggested, as he walked around the condustrial sight. ''The sun will burn off the morning fog. Then we shall be on our way to the camp!'' He ordered, before going over to O'Brien who still stood guard over the female machine. Who never ceased her wild banging and clashing against the steel cage even if the humans poked at her.

''O'Brien, I need you to do something for me.'' Jack said sternly, which grabbed the man's attention from the cage.

''What would that be? Captain.'' O'Brien half mocked, which earned him a scowl from Jack.

''I need you stop looking at that damned creature and be on the fucking look out.'' Jack hissed, spit landing on O'Brien's face, which didn't faze him one bit. ''And I need you to make sure the crew and the machines are all on board and loaded.''

''Yes, Captain Jack.'' O'Brien sighed, with a eye roll. Before he went to do what he was asked. Not liking this one bit. But for, Sarah, Pops and Kyle's sakes he'd better. And he needed to meet this so called boss and make him think he was a bad cop. When actually he was spying on them for the government.

Just as O'Brien secured the last cage which held a male machine, which resembled an eight-teen year old boy with red eyes, and blonde hair. He looked into it and whispered.

''I'm sorry.''

The male looked at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. Not believing a human who worked for Jack would be caring. But before either human or machine could do anything more.

Suddenly more of the remains of the building was blasted through, and what ever did it was heading straight for the caged machines.

O'Brien ducked, as did the male machine, as some pieces came flying down. Before opening his eyes, and what he saw shocked him greatly, almost to have a heart attack.

''What the-'' He couldn't finish. To amazed at the sight of hundreds of machines came barreling through. Eyes either glowing red or blue. But for some unknown reason unlike, Pops, these machines came waltzing through without guns and instead just snapped the human's necks with their bare hand's if they got in the way of the cages.

''MACHINES!'' Jack exclaimed, anger and horror on his face. As he watched them destroy and kill every human who dared get in their path. ''Everyone defend the fort!'' He ordered, and every construction crew man or women nodded and started firing at the machines. But were shocked when their guns didn't seem to have any affect on them whatsoever. Which shocked Jack.

O'Brien smiled, as Jack started running to get his own weapon panic on his face.

But the smile didn't last for long, as a mysterious masked-armored black cloaked figure came from the thick morning fog. Holding to what appeared to be a staff made from a long shaped piece of metal. Who was sneaking up behind, O'Brien, who was too fascinated in watching the machines fight back. Until he had the sudden instinct to turn around...Big mistake.

There he saw the masked figure, who's mask seemed to be glaring at him. He let out a soft gasp, as he realized this was a rescue mission. Until the masked stranger decided to hit him with their staff, knocking him old cold. Which made the male machine grip the bars of the cage in what seemed worry for the old man.

 **?POV**

I watched as these so called 'God's greatfull creatures' had beaten and tortured every Terminator they could find. And I made a choice and lead my fellow brother's and sisters into battle. To free our captured brothers and sisters, and finally handle this so called Jack Hoaglin. Who was the first-command of my family's enemy, Skynet. I watched on from the corner of one of the falling buildings of cyberdyne.

And growled angrily, as I witnessed another one of my sisters was tortured. And that's when I looked behind me, seeing hundreds of my brother's and sister's staring back at me. Waiting for my command, since I was the future leader, after my father retires. Which I did not want him to ever do, because he was the best there was.

Silently I hid behind the building once more. And held up my black-leather gloved hand, and started counting down from three.

''One...Two...Three...''I whispered, before silently signaling them with my staff to create a diversion and kill any of these pathetic excuse for humans if they got in our way. While me and my best friend, Logan, who happened to be sadly in my opinion. The last known or active T800 series model 101, who I had rescued when I turned ten years old. And was already trained on how to defend myself and kill the humans who captured us.

While me and Logan freed my brother's and sisters. The rest of them would cover us, until the alpha, my father shows up.

''You ready?'' I whispered, gently stroking the side of his face, which I knew he liked. Since I was raised by Terminator's my whole life.

''Yes, but I am still un-'' I cut him off.

''Everything will be fine.'' I whispered gently, before grabbing my mask from his arm's and placing it upon my head. While Logan held down my red curls to help the mask fit better. The last thing I said before we took the opposite corner's to the building were. ''Just don't get caught. And everything should be fine.''

With a deep sigh I put the mask fully on. And that's when I heard the screams of men and women, and Jack. Which made me chuckle darkly, as he seemed to be screaming in panic since I was taking back my family. I silently began to approach the nearest cage from behind the building and raised my staff threateningly if anyone came I would kill them.

But the only thing I saw was. A old man laughing watching my brother's and sisters destroy everything. Which greatly puzzled me, since he even grinned when they killed humans. But what was more important was that he was in front of the cage which held a young male 900 series who looked at me then back at the old man. I went slower in step just so I wouldn't scare my young brother and get the man's attention.

This old man had to go.

Raising my staff I watched as he turned and faced me. And gasped in shock as he took in my appearance, before I hit him with my staff. I winced as he crumpled to the ground. He's going to feel that in the morning. At least he could die from the fire my father was going to set upon this filthy excuse of a building.

 **( _Anastasia! Sister and Leader, we have freed the rest of our brethren! What shall you have us do?)_**

I could hear Meg, another 900 series exclaim through terminator radio. Which is a way for Terminators to communicate from far distances and better yet you just talk from your head not your mouth.

With a relieved sigh, I gazed upon the young male 900 series. And decided to contact her, telling her I needed more time to get the young one free.

 _ **(Good to hear sister! But I must have more time, there is still one more)**_

 _ **(I will tell the other's)...**_

Our connection ended and I looked up to see everyone still killing and distracting as I made my way to open the cage.

Standing straight I started to connect with the male. Only saying word's we understood.

''Rwun?'' I asked, which meant 'Are you hurt'

And he nodded, holding up his metal arm which was badly damaged due to the torture I presumed which angered me greatly. Today I'm finally going to kill that son of a bitch who called himself, Jack.

Without hesitation i put my hand into the cage for him to take, I still needed his trust. He looked at me then at my hand with narrowed eyes, before gently grabbing my hand. I had earned it, smiling to myself, I was about to undo the cage gate. When the young 900 series growled, haulting my movements.I was confused until I heard a familiar voice.

''If you want to get in there, and free that dreadful creature. It can be arranged.'' I whipped around to see Jack standing behind me with what seemed a gun in his hand, glaring at me. Oh he wanted a challenge? I loved challenges. ''Come on! Turn around. So everyone and I can get a good look at you.'' He taunted, which didn't faze me

Turning around, with my staff ready for anything. I glared at the man before me. And I gave a growl, which he laughed along with some of his men.

''Growling, huh?'' Jack prodded, smirking wickedly. ''Won't talk or can't talk? Oh, let me guess your the one who's been messing with my captured machines. And since you seem to like machines. You even are dressed up as one...I'll put you in a cage with them!'' Suddenly Jack charged at me, his words not affecting me, as I dodged out of the way and did a back flip through the air and landed down and smacked him with the staff only to miss and hit the ground..

Suddenly without warning and to my surprise. He grabbed my staff as I went to hit him, which made him smirk even wider. Before he threw me to the ground, making me hiss in pain. Looking up I see him holding up my staff to hit me.

''Not a bad fight. But since I trap them, I'm faster.'' He growled, as he started to lower my staff. I closed my eyes waiting for anything. When nothing came I was shocked to see, Logan behind Jack holding the tip of my staff. Which made the man freeze, as he was raised 3 inches from the ground. Which made him look at me in fright. Before looking behind him to see, Logan glaring at him. His red eyes the promise of death as he growled at the pathetic human.

Instantly the hold on my staff was gone. As Jack looked at us in fear now.

''Easy, big guy, see-'' He said pointing to the staff-''I let go.''

Logan looked at me. As I grabbed my staff back and nodded before hissing.

''Rsss!'' I hissed, Jack looked at me in confusion. 'Which meant do whatever you want'

Logan didn't waste any time and punched him. Which made Jack fall, and his nose bleed, which was probably broken. Before he ran off, to warn the others. I looked back at Logan smiling before pointing at Jack once more.

''Hrsss.'' I exclaimed, which meant 'Get them'

I Laughed as they screamed. Until Logan suddenly fell, ropes tied around his midsection, and a net captured his body.

''Logan!'' I screaming, knowing no human could hear me through this mask. I ran instantly by his side and pulled out a pocket knife I had made from scraps of metal. He started to thrash around, not liking this more than me. ''I know, Logan, just give me a second and you will be free.''

But it seemed as if no one was on my side today. As I heard gunfire, and turned to see Jack, pointing the gun straight at me and Logan who growled angrily at him.

''This is where it end's.'' Jack mocked, As I noticed his men came with their guns drawn. ''You have no choice. But to stop giving us trouble.'' Angrily I twirled my staff only for Jack to catch it once more and grab me by the collar of my suit. ''Enough! Your a stubborn thing aren't you? Wouldn't the Boss have fun breaking you.''

I yanked but he tightened his grip. While Logan never stopped fighting. While my brothers and sisters left after telling Logan to tell them.

''But before we take you to our camp. Let's have a look at your real face.'' He grinned, gripping my mask, much to my horror. Suddenly the earth began to shake, which made the crew and construction workers flee from fear. Which could only mean one thing, our alpha, and father was here to save us. Looking up I saw him standing there glaring down at Jack. Who instantly let me go to flee with his crew. While I got Logan free.

As soon as I did, we ran off towards my father, who instantly used fire power, with the help of my brother's and sister's. And started to burn the place down. Suddenly I could hear a faint 'help me' come from behind me. And I saw the old man who I had knocked out earlier trying to stand up, coughing and looking in my direction.

''Please I have a son, I don't want him to be an orphan.'' He pleaded, I froze, he has a family? Without thinking I ran out towards the man, with Logan protesting greatly. As we finally got to him, he collapsed, but Logan caught him, and carried him with us. He was still breathing...but slowly, But it was still a good sign.

'''Father! Alpha!, this man needs help!'' I watched as my father approched us, glaring at the human. i could still tell he was not happy with me skipping yet another meeting for this. But what choice did I have. ''Please, father?''

He sighed and nodded, his grey hair flowing in the wind. ''Fine...but just this once, Anastasia.'' he warned, before leading the way home. While I glanced at Logan who looked back at me, his blue eyes filled with worry.

''Everything's going to be fine...'' I smiled, before frowning.

I had failed the mission. I guess we should just stick to fighting procedures.

* * *

Read and Review: Well tell me what you think: In the Review Box below.

And also NCIS Mark Harmon: Will be playing the alpha TX- Who raised Anastasia/ and Robert Patrick is back as T-1000


End file.
